


The Devil Named Helen

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard's neighbor Helen gets on their nerves.





	The Devil Named Helen

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have read Volume 2 of TotCatA might remember the OC Helen Kravitz, Sara and Leonard's neighbor. I couldn't help but write some more for her, and Oreasa gave me the perfect prompt to do so.
> 
> oreasa said: If you're doing the prompt thing, 54 + Captain Canary, please and thank you! (54. “They’re not your kids, back the f*ck off.”)

“Mom! Dad!”

Leonard’s lips left her neck as soon as they heard their daughter’s shouts. Sara slipped off the counter onto the floor beside her husband. They heard their daughter running down the stairs before she burst into the kitchen. 

“Monica, are you okay?” Leonard asked.

“The devil woman,” Monica said. “She’s coming!”

“Ms. Kravitz,” Sara corrected. As much as they hated their neighbor with a fiery passion, they still tried to make sure that Monica did have respect for adults, no matter how evil and rotten they were. “Are you sure she’s coming?”

“Maybe?” Monica shrugged. “That or she’s heading to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry’s?”

The doorbell rang, and Sara and Leonard exchanged a look. A moment later, it rang again. Monica’s eyes widened as she looked back at her parents. Their daughter hated being around Helen, especially since it usually ended up with the woman criticizing how Sara and Leonard parented her.

Sara retrieved Daniel from where he was playing in the living room and brought him over to Monica. “Go through the backyard with your brother to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry’s and tell them Ms. Kravitz is visiting us.”

“Don’t come back until we get you,” Leonard instructed as the doorbell rang again. “Then we can have breakfast.”

Monica nodded and lead Daniel with her towards the back door. Sara and Leonard watched them go out it as the doorbell stopped ringing and someone started to knock on the their front door. Sara groaned as she and Leonard made their way to the front door. They could see Helen standing on the front step through the window.

“Why does she have to be up now too?” Sara groaned. “It’s Saturday.”

“The devil never sleeps,” Leonard quipped before opening the door. “Helen! _Lovely_  to see you.”

“Leonard,” their neighbor smiled with false sweetness. “Sara. I hope I’m not disturbing your morning.”

“Well, actually-”

“Excellent,” Helen tried to step inside, but Sara blocked her from entering. “I wanted to talk to you about your children.”

Leonard clenched his teeth. “We’re not in the mood, Helen.”

“I want you to tell them that someone is tracking through my garden and ruining my flowers,” she said snobbishly. “I’ve seen your daughter and those twins running around the neighborhood with their little water guns. The other kids in the neighborhood are fine, but I know that your Monica has a rebellious streak. Tell her to stay out of my garden.”

Sara sighed and exchanged a glance with Leonard. Monica avoided Helen like the plague, just as they did. Whenever they walked past Helen’s house, Monica always went to the other side of the street.

“Helen,” Leonard said. “I am sure my daughter isn’t going anywhere near your house.”

“Maybe you think that, but do you really know that-”

“Helen!” Sara interrupted. “They’re not your kids, back the fuck off.” 

Helen’s mouth snapped shut as she stared in shock. Sara smiled brightly and slammed the door shut in her face. Leonard smirked as he watched through the curtains as Helen stalked off down the street. He could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

“That felt so good,” Sara laughed, leaning back against the door. “I’ve wanted to say that forever.”

“I don’t blame you,” Leonard told her. “And I love you even more for it.”

The former assassin grinned proudly as she walked over and kissed him. “I love you too. Now let’s go get the kids and have breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
